


Admiration

by Lilmoka



Category: Undercovers
Genre: Community: storycubes, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has not, as some people may think, a crush on special agent Steven Bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

Bill has not, as some people may think, a crush on special agent Steven Bloom. He just admires him profoundly. Admiration is so different from silly infatuations! Bill is not that kind of man. He would never fall for someone he's never seen in person before. Pictures don't count, they can't do justice to his perfect body, his deep eyes and those lips to die for...

Okay, so maybe he has a little crush, but that's not so weird. Seriously, the man is a legend! He's the best agent to ever work with the CIA, he can talk seven billion languages and he's known to be able to slip away from everywhere. There are rumors about him escaping the russian mafia, using just a magnet and an American Express, saving the hostage and taking down the bad guys' place. He's _awesome_!

Bill is also not creepy. He studied Mr. Bloom and he would probably jump from a bridge or even a plane (without parachute, of course) if he mentioned it. It's no big deal, except when it really is. The thing is, his boss always taught him about "Trusting and respecting your partner", as he put it, and this is just Bill's way to do what he learned.  
This is also the kind of thing he doesn't share with anyone. His mates usually point out that Steven isn't really his partner and that makes him a little depressed. He often bemoans his life with Jamie, his turtle, who looks at him reproachful but doesn't say anything. Well, she can't speak, but that's the point. At least she doesn't contradict him.

Bill's deep thoughts are interrupted by his mobile. He looks at the caller ID. It's Steven! He answer the call quickly with sweaty fingers, knowing too well that he's too far gone, but not caring at all.


End file.
